Elements
by D0ct0rGaster
Summary: Violet had been kidnaped by a mysterious organization when Sherlock and John found her. She seemed like an ordinary 15-year-old girl until they find out there is more to her that they could have ever imagined. Now it is up to Sherlock and John to keep this organization and the government from finding out her secret.


**Hello Mortals! This is my first published fanfiction on this site! I would tell you where the other one is, but I can't sell my other one in the first chapter! That would be weird. Ahem, I did extensive research into the wee hours of the morn. So that translates into reading other peoples fanfiction and wishing I could write that well. Any ideas would be welcome. And, sorry in advance for the long chapter! Okay, I guess I'll see you on the other side.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One

I'm walking along Howland Street, listening to Beethoven's 9th Symphony, the 4th movement after a hard day of work at St. Bart's Hospital. I'm an intern over there. And I'm interning under a Dr. Roberts in the chemistry lab. He creeps me out. Just yesterday he cornered me after a meeting and whispered, "I know. I can tell." And, during the meeting, he was eying me like I was a prize at some fair. Jeez, stalk much?

I'm making my way home so I can enjoy a nice cup of tea before Molly and I go out to The Lexington to eat at 8:00. Molly is my friend, who I met after I spilled coffee on her lab coat. Still not living it down by the way. She teases me about it all the time.

I'm supposed to go over to her house at 7:00. For what reason, I have no idea. Seriously, it doesn't take that long to get ready, does it? Her friend John Watson recommended it to her, and I was willing to try it with her.

Oh. You probably have no idea who I am, do you? Well, I'm pretty sure I can fix that. Let's start with the basics, shall we? My name is Violet Lyons, and I am 15 years old. Huh. That wasn't so hard. Okay, let's see what else. Oh, I suppose I should tell you about the setting in London, like the weather, what season it is, how many fires I've started, simple things like that. Well, it's currently a cloudy day, and it looks like it will rain soon, it's Fall, exactly what day, I have no idea. I'll have to check later. And for the fire thing? 12. I would tell you about them, but I've already arrived home. Maybe some other time.

I sigh and take my keys out of my satchel. And yes, it's a satchel. Not a purse, or some weird backpack, but a satchel. Don't look at me like that, it's perfectly normal! Ahem, I'm of Scottish descent, and I have elemental powers. Oh, you didn't see that coming? Yeah, neither did they… So, about that. I was born to an elf called Salvar Balhorn, and his wife, Zilyana Balhorn. They, uh, they died when I was about 3 years old in a fire. My guardian and mentor Nonzu Bezroh, and yes, that is a dark elf name, he is a trusted dark elf. Don't judge. So, he took me to New York and handed me off to a nice couple called Paul and Eleanor Lyons. And that is how my actual parents died and how I got adopted.

So, by the time I've finished monologuing, I'm already inside my flat. Home sweet home. I'll describe it to ya. So, we can start with the basics again. There is a bedroom, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. I never go into the kitchen, because I was doing a chemical experiment that involved some burning magnesium, and silly me, I used the powder instead of shavings, and I sort of blew up the beaker. The glass beaker, which in turn, flung glass shards everywhere. Including my arm. I didn't go to the hospital, cuz' I actually managed to take it out using a pair of pliers. Yeah, the piece of glass was that large. Eh, don't worry! I used a band-aid to cover up the gash! Just kidding. I actually used bandages. Ahem, that's enough about me. Anyhoo, my bedroom has a whole bunch of posters, including a world map tacked above my bed, a periodic table on the ceiling, because why not, and a Marvel characters poster too. My bathroom has a pretty well-stocked medicine cabinet, including all of your basic necessities, like potassium iodine, a small can of nitrogen, some plutonium, and other assorted radioactive chemicals. Nah, just kidding. I'm not that reckless. I think. I may have some in there... So, also on the ceiling, I have some glow in the dark star stickers, because I like them. You! Yeah, you! Stop judging me! Anyway, I also have some purple curtains that are currently drawn back, allowing the weak sunlight to filter through the dirty windows. Hey, that was pretty good! Whoo! I can describe things better now!

Well anyway, I collapse onto my bed, completely exhausted. _I figure I have enough time to catch up on my sleep before I have to go._ Lights out...

* * *

I sit bolt upright, looking wildly around my room. Nothing. All is in place. My satchel is where I dropped it, no poster outta place. The curtains are still drawn back.

 _Well then, what woke me up?_

"Hello, little girl." A cold voice whispered near my ear.

I inhale sharply, feeling the freezing metal of a gun barrel pressed into my ribcage. I hear the guns' safety being clicked off.

"You're going to come with me, and I just might reconsider shooting you in the heart."

I remind myself to breathe. _BREATHE! BREATHE!_ I decide to put a few facts together based on some basic observations. "You're here to kidnap me, most likely to use me as bait."

He laughs maniacally. "Good. You catch on fast. Just like my Sherlock…"

I shudder involuntarily. _Good job, Violet, you have gotten yourself mixed up with a psychopath._ Now, how to get out of this bloody situation. _Wait…_ I latch on to something he said.

"What do you mean, your Sherlock?" I frown. _Isn't he that self-absorbed detective that lives on Baker Street? The brother of Mycroft? The one that Molly likes?_

"Ah!" The crazy dude exclaims. "You know him! I can tell by the emotions flitting across your very expressive face!"

I shut down my face, hardening it into a blank mask. _So, he thinks he can read me that easily. Not gonna happen anymore, buster._

"So, the plot thickens. This bait is better than I had hoped for." He giggles, jerking me upwards and out of the apartment.

I look around wildly, trying to find something, anything to help me gain the upper hand.

 _Okay, there really is noth- Oh! My umbrella, I wonder if I can just re-_ He cuts of any hope of escaping off when he put a rag over my mouth.

 _No! Not cloroph-_

 **Hello from the other siiiiiiddddeee! Sorry, couldn't resist. So, if you could leave a review or criticism, I would appreciate it! Um, I don't really expect a regular update schedule, because, in a couple of weeks, 8th grade will start back up. *Sighs heavily* So stay tuned for more updates! *Slinks off to Hobbit hole*  
**


End file.
